Transformers: The drone saga
by Maj Warpath
Summary: This is a fan fiction created all by myself for no reason why.


Transformers: The Drone Saga

This story will take place as a young boy in a bad area.

Chapter 1: The Drone.

"I'm sick of this!" I looked at my friend, Joey, as he was raging about some sort of school work that he turned in. "I'm sick of that teacher always giving me a bad grade!"  
My name is Paul Smith, and I was a Junior in high school. I've been Joey's friend since birth."Oh come on, Joey," I said, "School is almost out and your still whining about a stupid grade?" Joey looked at me and frowned. "Well, I guess I should let it go. Hey I'll be over at your house to play your new video game, okay?" I looked at him, glad that he decided to put his grade behind us and continue our walk to our houses."Okay. See ya later, then." I said. "Bye," said Joey, as he crosses a street. I continued to walk straight, with what I'm going to do for the rest of the day.  
I was so distracted that I walked the wrong way and got lost. Everything else became a blurr when I looked up and saw something big, shiny and odd. Before it could grab me, I fainted, due to how scared I was.  
My head got light for some reason and started to hear strange noises. I wake to find myself in a glass tube.  
I went to scratch my head when I noticed I was taller. I looked at my hand to see it all shiny and metallic. I looked to see my reflection in the glass and I was surprised to see my face is the same as my hand. I freaked out and broke out of the container and screaming my brains out- if I still had them, that is.  
Someone grabbed me and said, "Calm down! Calm!" I turned to see and older looking robot. "I know everything looks different but you are now a giant robot. I was the one who managed to save you."  
I was confused and I asked, "Where am I?" The 'bot looked down and rubbed his chin, saying "Well, if I were to tell you that, you'd run away." I looked at him and asked," Who are you?" He turned and said," My name is Ratchet.  
Oh yeah, I forgot to give you your name! Your name, my friend, is Drone #4817." I looked at him, saying "Um... I think the name Drone works better than that, thank you."  
"OK, if you say so," said Ratchet. An alarm all of a sudden turned on and was very loud. I covered my ears in time. Ratchet says," Ah. Looks like your going to meet the rest of the team soon enough." He walks over to a switch and pulls it down. I looked to my right to see a garage door open. Outside was 5 ordinary vehicles. One vehicle drove forward and transformed. I was definetly surprised.  
The others did the same thing the first one did. One of them walked forward and said," Hello, young one. My name is Optimus Prime and I would like to welcome you to the Autobots."  
I looked at Ratchet, asking," What's an Autobot?" Ratchet chuckled and said, "An Autobot is a faction built on defending sentient beings. There are to factions here on Earth. We orignate from our planet called Cybertron."  
"Two factions?," I said looking back at Optimus, "What's the second one?" Optimus looked down and said, "The Decepticons. Created to do only but destruction and chaos."  
"Well, let's put that aside for now and introduce you to the others."  
Optimus nodded and took a step back, saying, "The others here will be you allies in the war your about to enter. The one on the far right is Bumblebee." Bumblebee was a bit shorter than me and also kinda cool looking.  
"The one next to him is Warpath." Warpath looked like the one you'd ask for a nuke from. "The next one is Arcee. She'll be the scout of our team." Arcee looked like the one on a beuty pagent, but only ina robot version of it.  
"Then we have Ironhide. He's going to be your weapons and combat instructer." Without even looking, I was forced onto the ground, with a robot behind me going, " If you want to survive in this war, rookiee, you need to be alert at all times.  
DO YOU UNDERSTEND ME?!" I, groaning, said, "Yes, Sir!" He let me go and I stood up, rubbing my arm. Optimus had his hand in his face when I looked at him. "Ironhide, I told you not to do that!" Ironhide lifted both arms and said, "Hey,  
can't stop those habits." I looked at them and said, "Is this it-." Optimus looks at me and goes, " and there's Air Raid. Always going to be the late one." I was confused and heard a jet behind me. I turned to see a jet, in mid-transformation "Sorry, Prime. I wanted to do an opening." Said Air Raid. I looked around to see that these were the same robots that were always near my school in vehicle form. Optimus puts his arm on my sholder and says, "Go and rest, Drone. This will be just the beginning."

This is the end of Chapter 1. Hope you liked it. Please rate and comment it nicely. 


End file.
